


Such a Pretty (Sassy) Mouth

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domme Isabelle, Domme Maia, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sub Clary, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Isabelle and Maia enjoy watching Clary take her punishment. Their brat is a sassy little thing, but they wouldn't have her any other way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Such a Pretty (Sassy) Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Jay! I hope you have a lovely day and know you are LOVED <3
> 
> This was live written over in the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server. If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with peeps that love SH's come join!

Izzy stands at the foot of their bed, staring down as Clary writhes and whimpers, her hips shimmying from side to side as the wand currently against her clit brings her closer and closer to the edge. 

"Fucking fuck," she grits out, her red hair damp with her sweat. Clary bares her teeth, her neck muscles straining. 

"What do you think?" Maia asks, her arms crossed over her chest as she stares at Clary too. "Should we gag her? It seems she's still not learning her lesson." Clary's eyes snap open with a glare. 

"I don't know," Izzy murmurs. "I like hearing all the noises she makes." To emphasize her point, Izzy steps over to the wand and flicks the switch to turn it off. Clary cries out in frustration, his thighs shaking from the sudden lack of stimulation. 

"God _ damnit _ ," Clary hisses. Izzy runs a hand over the inside of Clary's thigh, helping her calm down again, making sure the spreading bar attached to her thighs is still snuggly in place and not pinching her skin at all. Eventually Clary settles against the bed once more, her chest still heaving as she sucks in lungfuls of breath. 

"Again," Maia tells Izzy and after a moment of Clary whining, Izzy turns the wand back on. 

The noises Clary makes lights a fire in Izzy's belly, turning her on. She clenches her thighs together as much as she can but it barely even scratches the surface of what she wants. Or rather what's to come. Izzy turns to Maia, taking in the sight of her other girlfriend. She's dressed in sexy black panties and the most beautiful black corset. Her boobs look so hot in this and Izzy just barely keeps her hands to herself. 

"Come here, beautiful," Izzy whispers, holding a hand out for Maia which Maia takes straight away. Izzy tugs up close and then takes her lips in a fierce kiss, pouring all her lust and desire into the kiss. 

"Our girl is doing so well," Maia says, smiling against Izzy's lips, her hands going to Izzy's ass, kneading her cheeks which are bare from wearing a thong. 

"Damn right I am," Clary gasps out. "Told you I could take any punishment you think of!" Izzy just smiles. "We'll see."

Clary cries out again when the wand is turned on, her stomach muscles all clenching up from losing her orgasm. Izzy can tell it won't be long now before she's finally feeling sorry but until then, Izzy's gonna keep having her fun. Izzy is gentle as she pulls the wand away, tossing it onto the floor. She takes the spreader off, Clary sighing when her legs fall onto the bed. She has a moment to relax before Izzy is diving in with her fingers, swirling it against Clary's soaking wet folds. 

"Oh god," Clary cries out, her back coming up off the bed as Izzy fingers her, running the pads of her fingers against Clary's inner walls. They've been together long enough to know when Clary is getting close and Izzy is careful to bring her right to the edge, using her thumb to flick over Clary's clit. Just before she comes, Izzy pulls away, leaving Clary aching for more. 

"So fucking pretty," Maia murmurs. "Such a filthy mouth."

"But it is good for something," Izzy tells Maia with a smirk, crawling up Clary's body and flinging her slick covered fingers into Clary's mouth. Clary moans, her eyes closing as she sucks her own wetness from Izzy's fingers. When Izzy feels her fingers are clean, she pulls her fingers free and replaces them with her own tongue. She dominates the kiss, not giving Clary an inch, taking her fill. 

"I'm tired of teasing," Izzy tells Maia, moving in order to straddle Clary's head. She leans down, untying Clary's hands. "I want you to make me come, Clary." 

At the same time, Maia goes between Clary's legs making their beautiful sub cry out as Maia picks up where Izzy left off, bringing Clary to the edge before stopping and pulling her back. But Izzy is feeling impatient. She grabs Clary's hair, tugging roughly and pulling Clary's face to her own cunt "Get to work, baby."

Izzy moans long and low as Clary's tongue runs over her clit slowly. She always likes starting slow, savoring the taste. Izzy lets her do her own thing, content to sit back and enjoy the feeling of her lover's tongue. Maia makes an obscene slurping noise and suddenly Clary is crying out against Izzy's sex, her body tensing with frustration. Izzy stares down as Clary's eyes begin to water, the frustration finally getting the best of her. 

"Keep going," Izzy tells her seriously. "You need to make Maia and I both come before you'll be done tonight." Clary’s eyes close as she goes back to eating Izzy out. She brings a finger up and slowly pushes it into Izzy, the intrusion just what she needed.

Maia stands up, coming to stand beside them, pulling Izzy into a kiss. The feeling of Clary's mouth on her cunt and Maia's tongue in her mouth is enough to bring Izzy to the edge. Her muscles all tense up, pleasure zinging down her spine and making her toes curl. Clary's tongue picks up speed, flicking against her clit even faster, her fingers plunging in and out of her. The last straw is Maia's hand on her breast, flicking her nipple almost painfully, the sensation mixing with the pleasure and making her come. She moans as her pussy throbs, her body shaking with it.

Izzy tugs Clary's mouth away once she grows oversensitive, breathing deeply. Finally she moves off of Clary's face, smiling dreamily as Maia takes her place. Maia pulls her panties to the side and Clary gets to work, moaning around Maia's clit. 

"Fuck," Izzy whispers, looking at her girlfriends together. "You're both so beautiful." Then she reaches over, grabbing Maia's ass and squeezing, making Maia moan. 

"Get back to work, Isabelle," Maia says, nodding to Clary's open legs. Izzy settles herself between Clary's thigh, using her thumbs to pull her legs apart, giving her the perfect view. Clary is  _ soaking _ wet, her slick dipping down her crack, over her ass, and down to the bed. At the sight, Izzy's mouth waters.

Izzy lays on her belly, getting her mouth on her girlfriend. She licks into Clary’s folds, the taste of her wetness overwhelming in the best way. Clary lets out a broken moan between Maia’s legs and the sound makes Izzy shiver. Izzy dips her tongue into Clary’s pussy, licking up her slick before bringing her lips to Clary’s clit and lightly sucking on the swollen nerve. Her thumb comes up to Clary’s ass, swirling over the pretty pink bud, making Clary’s thighs shake with pleasure. As Izzy presses the pad of her thumb against Clary’s hole, she flicks her tongue rapidly over her clit until Clary is right on the edge again. Clary shakes with how close she is but Izzy pulls away, watching the way Clary’s cunt throbs, growing so wet that she’s soaking the sheets beneath her. Izzy smirks as she slaps Clary’s clit, making her perfect, sassy sub scream. 

“Isn’t her mouth perfect?” Izzy asks, knee walking until she’s pressed up against Maia’s back. 

“So fucking good. I’m so close,” Maia breathes, her hips moving in little circles over Clary’s face. Izzy holds onto Maia’s hips, her mouth going to the side of Maia’s throat, licking and sucking just the way she knows Maia loves until they’re both panting. Maia reaches her hand back, rubbing the heel of her palm against Izzy’s mound and Izzy grinds against it, whining as she humps Maia’s hand.

"God," Maia moans. "I'm gonna come, baby girl. Keep going. Just like that." 

As Izzy watches Maia fall apart, her hips pick up speed, chasing her own orgasm. The second one is always easier to come by and all it takes is Maia curling her finger into Izzy's pussy for Izzy to come again, biting down hard against Maia's shoulder. Izzy slumps against Maia, breathing heavily, listening to the tiny whimpers coming from between Maia's legs. 

"Please," Clary begs, her eyes wide and desperate. "Please let me come. I'm sorry. I'll watch my tongue. Please." 

Izzy stands up, helping Maia up as well. Izzy walks to the bathroom as Maia helps Clary to stand, her poor legs shaking from all the teasing they'd made her endure tonight. But it's not called a punishment because it's fun. Well, not for Clary anyway. 

Izzy starts the shower, making sure the temperature is just right as Maia corrals Clary under the water. They quickly strip, getting in as well. It's cramped but they all fit, their hands running up and down Clary's body, gently washing the sweat and the slick away from her body. Clary continues to whine as they clean between her legs, her cunt red and puffy, just begging to come, but she won't be allowed to, not tonight.

“You took your punishment so well,” Maia murmurs as she washes Clary. Izzy watches, her chest warming as the two interact, Clary leaning into Maia’s touch. She loves them so much it’s overwhelming sometimes, threatening to choke her. 

“Thank you,” Clary brokenly gets out, her voice shaky. “I’m sorry for being disrespectful. Thank you for punishing me and teaching me to watch my mouth.” 

Maia kisses Clary’s brow. “I love you, sweetheart.” Izzy goes to Clary’s back, brushing her red hair to the side and kissing her neck. 

“I love you too, Clary.” Clary sighs happily, hugged tight between her two dommes. She lets out a long yawn. 

“Let’s get our baby girl to bed,” Maia says, leaning over a lady’s shoulder and kissing Izzy’s lips. Izzy nods, smirking at Maia. 

“Yeah, she needs her rest.” And then softly she adds, “we’ve got a lot planned for her tomorrow.” Clary gives a tired groan that makes Izzy and Maia chuckle. Their girl is a sassy one but they wouldn’t have her any other way.


End file.
